Salvando a galáxia
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [one-shot]Matsuyo dá uma importante missão a seis pequenas crianças.


Eu não queria passar o niver desses NEETs em branco, então aqui vai a homenagem a eles, com a versão deles pequenos haha! Desculpem qualquer erro, foi feito agora de noite e ainda não está revisado.

* * *

 **Salvando a galáxia - by Anjo Setsuna**

O resmungo baixinho, quase imperceptível, era raro para os ouvidos sensíveis de Matsuyo. Principalmente porque a manha típica do dono parecia mais ressentida que o normal aquele dia. Pé por pé, seguiu os suspiros deixados por um par de pezinhos que seguia para o largo quintal da velha casa.

Observou, ainda meio escondida, seu filho mais velho sentar na beirada da varanda, visivelmente chateado. Soluços chorosos logo escaparam, mas tão logo saíram, foram rapidamente sanados com um afago gostoso na cabecinha da criança.

— Né, o que foi Osomatsu-kun?

— 'Kaa-chan... – mais um suspiro escapou – ah, sabe...? Você sabe!

O pequeno Osomatsu de cinco anos olhou zangado para sua mãe, pequenas lágrimas de frustração escorriam no rostinho já vermelho, que Matsuyo não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou do choro. Sorriu complacente, estendeu os braços para sua criança e logo o ergueu no ar, rodopiando consigo e arrancando finalmente uma gargalhada de seu primogênito.

— Não, a 'kaa-chan não sabe. Mas você vai me dizer, não é?

Osomatsu, que estava rindo pelo rodopio gostoso de sua mãe, emburrou novamente, e tratou de esconder o rosto no colo dela. Era raro ter ela assim só para si, apertou o abraço e ficou ali mais um pouquinho apreciando o colo materno, resmungou quando ela o puxou para encara-lo.

— 'Kaa-chan o Jushimatsu quebrou DE NOVO meu robô, e agora? Assim não vai dar pra salvar a galáxia, porque o Ichimatsu já "perdeu" a nave que o Karamatsu pilota e...

— Perdeu?

Matsuyo olhou zangada para a criança, que novamente escondeu o rosto em seu colo. Suspirou resignada e colocou Osomatsu no chão.

— Osomatsu, o que faremos agora com a galáxia em perigo? Você sabe que agora só tem um jeito, não é?

— É?

Abaixou na altura da criança, para sussurrar em seu ouvido, naquele tom de segredo que só mães conseguem. A criança arregalou os olhinhos e saiu correndo pela casa gritando por seus irmãos.

— Vê sê não esquece! Vocês têm até o horário do Otou-san voltar! Quando o relógio fazer BAM!BAM!BAM!

Matsuyo riu quando viu seu pequeno tropeçar em um dos tapetes e sair rolando pela sala até encontrar seus irmãos gêmeos, via naqueles olhinhos a travessura nascer. Amarrou seu avental de cozinha na cintura e torceu para dar tempo de salvar sua própria galáxia, antes que seis pequenos invasores voltassem.

Longe da casa, os sêxtuplos seguiam sua honrosa missão, capturar Chibita, Hatabou e Totoko, pois sua mãe-capitã havia dito que eles escondiam um segredo para salvar a galáxia, mas que só revelariam se fossem diretamente levados para a casa dos Matsuno.

— Certo, a gente tem até a hora do Otou-san voltar, então vamos dividir, o que acha? – sugeriu Choromatsu.

— O Chibita corre demais... Tem certeza? – Ichimatsu bocejou e chutou uma pedrinha no chão.

— Não tem problema! Eu te ajudo nii-san!

E nisso Ichimatsu saiu arrastado pelo quinto irmão contra sua vontade, Osomatsu riu baixinho e já partia em direção a casa de sua amiga Totoko, mas Karamatsu entrou em seu caminho.

— Ei! Não é justo você ir atrás da Totoko-chan!

— É! – os três irmãos restantes reclamaram.

Osomatsu fez cara de pensativo e sorriu para Todomatsu, que estremeceu com aquele sorriso, sabia que era a mente maligna de seu irmão mais velho trabalhando.

— Totoko-chan vai adorar te ver Todomatsu, agora lembrei que ela queria testar seu novo kit de maquiagem.

— Pe-pensado bem o Hatabou disse que queria falar comigo hoje, né, Karamatsu-nii-san?

E o caçula dos sêxtuplos saiu arrastando o segundo irmão mais velho contra sua vontade.

Osomatsu comemorou a pequena vitória de interesses e saiu andando feliz atrás de seu alvo, já podia se imaginar salvando a galáxia com Totoko-chan em sua nave espacial, que ele faria questão de não deixar Ichimatsu colocar a mão.

Enquanto os sêxtuplos saiam em sua pequena missão, Matsuyo terminava de preparar os detalhes da pequena festa de aniversário que preparava para seus pequenos. Não sabia bem o que era um Gundam, mas a moça da loja disse que estava na moda, só torcia para não quebrarem os brinquedos novos tão cedo.

Terminou tudo e ficou pensando se Chibita apareceria ou não, já que na verdade não havia avisado nenhum dos "convidados" de fato, seria uma festa surpresa ao contrário praticamente.

Os berros na porta anunciavam a chegada de todos, ajeitou os cabelos como pode e saiu da cozinha para receber as visitas, mas logo se via descabelada novamente ao gritar com seus meninos.

— Quem?!

Os seis desviaram o olhar e tapavam a boca, tentando em vão esconder as risadas.

— Matsuyo-oba-chan! É verdade que vamos salvar a galáxia hoje? – Hatabou perguntou.

— Né? Osomatsu-kun disse isso também! – Totoko ajeitava uma das fitas em seu cabelo enquanto via a matriarca dos Matsuno correr para acudir o pobre Chibita.

— QUEM AMARROU O CHIBITA! Vocêêêssss!

Matsuyo tirava uma mordaça da boca do pequeno que prontamente começou a xingar e se soltar das cordas que o enrolavam.

— Já derrotamos um dos inimigos! – um dos pequenos gritou.

— É! – o resto fez coro.

— O quê? Nã...

A pobre mãe não teve tempo de terminar sua reprimenda, logo as crianças corriam pela sala na maior bagunça fugindo de Chibita, ela suspirou e fez sinal para Totoko ajuda-la.

O relógio bateu seis horas, fazendo os sêxtuplos pararem sua correria e encararem a porta ansiosos.

— Otou-chan!

Seis corpinhos pularam em cima de Matsuzou, que caiu no chão com o impacto.

Matsuyo sorriu, trouxe um pequeno bolo nas mãos e chamou a atenção de todos.

— Vamos lá, saiam de cima do papai, sim? Parabéns meus queridos!

 **Owari**

* * *

kaa-chan - mamãe

otou-chan - papai

oba-chan - tia


End file.
